1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of computer and similar electronic systems in which one or more component packages is installed in a socket-type connector for exchanging data with external circuitry. More particularly, the invention relates to a technique for securing a component package, such as a CPU, in a computer system to provide a reliable, robust and high tolerance interface between the component and the supporting system.
2. Description of the Related Art
In computer and other electronic systems, it is often necessary to assemble component modules at a system level to provide desired functionality. For example, in personal computers, servers, work stations and the like, central processing units, expansion cards, and other component circuits are often assembled with supporting circuits to define an overall system. Various types of supporting circuits may be envisaged for interfacing the components. In a typical computer system, certain of such component circuits are received and supported by a motherboard or system board. The system board serves as the base for the components, and routes both power and data between the component circuits and external circuitry.
In one design for assembled computer components, a socket is provided directly on the supporting board to receive and to interface with the component circuitry. The socket includes internal connections extending between internal contacts and the supporting board. The component is inserted into the socket during assembly of the system, and has contact pads or pins which make electrical contact with the socket contacts. The socket serves both as a mechanical support for the component as well as an electrical interface between the supporting board and the component.
While such conventional component support and interface schemes have proven generally adequate for many applications, they are not well suited to increasingly complex and densely packed circuit components. For example, due to the large number of input and output connections in certain complex circuit components, such as CPU's, a corresponding number of conductive paths must be provided in interface hardware receiving the components. To minimize the size of the components and the overall system, however, it is often desirable to confine the interface connections to a relatively small area. In certain known system, for example, densely packed contact pads are formed along an edge of a component circuit board. The circuit board is disposed in a protective package, and the package is intended to be coupled over a support socket, completing connection of the contact pads with respective internal conductors within the socket during installation.
As the density and number of connections in such systems increases, however, so does the tolerance required for the interface components. Misalignment or incomplete engagement of the circuit components can render the systems non-functional both from the time of their initial installation and during subsequent use. Moreover, tolerances provided in conventional socket-mounting structures that facilitate insertion of components by hand may be simply unacceptable for more demanding applications wherein connections are more numerous or densely packed.
There is a need, therefore, for an improved technique for securing circuit components in systems such as computer systems. There is a particular need for a securement system capable of providing positive engagement between a component and supporting interface hardware, and which offers proper control of alignment both during initial installation and throughout the subsequent life of the system.